Lovely Island Flowers
by Dame Rivere
Summary: A crossover of Harvest Moon and Pokemon: Black. This story is about twin siblings who have just inherited their dead grandparents' farm. On the island in which it is located, they meet new people and face new challenges. SYOC. Information inside. OPEN!


**So I lied, the Tokyo Mew Mew fanfic won't be the last SYOC I do. I have decided to delete my My Candy Love fanfic because it didn't seem that popular. I don't know if it was because of my writing or because of the topic.**

**So I went to Game Stop and flaunted around 30 bucks. I feel pathetic thinking about it, but then it goes away when I remember I got four game for 30 bucks. All four of them are DS games; Harvest Moon: Sunshine Islands, Imagine Movie Star, Imagine Rock Star, and Mast Illusion. Funny things is, just last week I got Harvest Moon: Tale of Two Towns.**

**As you can tell, I am addicted to Harvest Moon. I have Sunshine Islands (DS), Tale of Two Towns (DS), Island of Happiness (DS), and Save the Homeland(PS2). I love it so much that I wanted to write a story and make it SYOC. But I have noticed that not many like the games. It seems so sad that people don't like it, but to each their own. So to get more OC's and keep the story interesting, I decided to do a crossover. This story will be between Harvest Moon and Pokemon.**

**Summary of Story: A crossover between Pokemon: Black and Harvest Moon. Gigi and Gregory are young twins who have just inherited their grandparent's farm. They are really new to the Sunshine Islands, only having visited it once when they were young. Now they are thrown into a new environment, with new people, and a huge adventure. Will feature characters from Harvest Moon: Tale of Two Towns, Harvest Moon: Sunshine Islands, and Pokemon: Black.  
**

**Summary of Harvest Moon (for those who don't know): A game series that is a combination of farm-simulation and life-simulation. Each game has a different goal, but they all pretty much revolve around the MC, who is a farmer, trying to help their home island. Tale of Two Towns is about the MC trying to reunite two feuding sides. Ania the Great has a good story based on this game. Island of Happiness is about an MC who, along with several others, was shipwrecked on an island. Instead of panicking, they end up turning the island into a success story. Sunshine Islands is about pretty much raising a sunken island. I haven't played the game yet. I have been to busy with ToTT and IoH. If you like those farming and animal games on Facebook or love-simulation games, you are sure to enjoy Harvest Moon.**

* * *

A young girl ran up to the front door of a worn down house. Her light brown hair blew everywhere in the wind. She struggled to keep it out of her face, while still trying to remain excited.

"Seriously Gigi, you need to get something to keep your hair out of your face," complained the boy that slowly followed her.

Gigi's blue eyes narrowed down on him, obviously upset.

"This is how I like it, Gregory!" she snapped.

Gregory just shrugged and continued up to the door. He fiddled in his pockets until he finally pulled out a pair of keys. He slowly unlocked the door. The suspense was killing Gigi. She tapped her foot, waiting for the door to finally open.

And soon it did.

Gigi rushed in, expecting it to be colour, comfy, and most importantly, clean. Yet the appearance shocked her.

The house was completely empty of all personal affects. And though she was sort of expecting that, she wasn't expecting what was left to be covered in multiple layers of dust.

Right now she was standing in the living room. The old blue couch was now grey because of the dust. It faced a window covered with closed tattered curtains. From where she stood, she also got a look at the kitchen. She was afraid to even cook, let alone put food, in a place so nasty. She was afraid to look into the bedroom and bathroom.

"Move," complained Gregory, who was still stuck outside.

Gigi moved out of the doorway and into the poor house. Gregory's expression didn't change as he saw what was left of his grandparents' house.

"How long have they been gone?" he asked.

His straight expression and monotone through Gigi off. He didn't show any emotion. He never seemed to be phased by stuff when growing up, but he even remained so calm in a sad time like this.

"He is my brother, but sometimes I really hate him," she thought. "He doesn't even remember how long Grams and Gramps have been... gone."

"A couple of months," she replied.

Gregory nodded.

"How about you clean up in here, while I go check out the fields and farm house?" asked Gregory.

Gigi nodded. Last thing she wanted to do is see more evidence of her grandparents' farm falling apart.  
With that, Gregory left, leaving Gigi to start cleaning.

The first thing she made sure to do was open all the windows. As sun poured in, she got a good look at how dusty and tattered everything was.

"It looks like someone ransacked this place. So much is ripped," she muttered. "This is going to take forever... Unless..."

She raised an eyebrow as she trotted over to her bags. They left their bags outside. She quickly shifted through all of them until she came across a pink backpack. Inside the front pocket were three Pokeballs. She quickly, yet sort of clumsy-like, pulled them out.

"Come on out you guys!" she cheerfully called out, throwing the balls.

In front of her appeared three Pokemon.

A Whimsicott with a large pink bow on her head looked up at Gigi with a big smile on her face. Before Gigi could even smile back, the Whimsicott jumped into her arms.

"Whimsi!" it cheered.

"Hello to you too, Whim," Gigi gladly greeted back.

Whimsicott held on to Gigi as she continued to look at the other two Pokemon.

A Marill started to jump in circle around Gigi's legs. A pink bow tied around her tail.

"Mari! Mari!"

"Hello Mari," Gigi said with a smile.

Marill stopped and leaned against Gigi's leg.

A final Ditto looked at Gigi with a blank face.

"Wow Dit, you look just like Gregory," chuckled Gigi.

Gigi mimicked Gregory's expression, over playing how blank he looks. Ditto broke out laughing.

"So guys, we need to clean this up," said Gigi, gesturing with a free hand to the room. "We are going to start in the living room.

Gigi placed Whimsicott down and pointed to the couch.

"Whim, I want you to use gust on the couch and get the dust out of the house," she said.

Whimsicott cheered, "Whimsi!" in agreement.

Gigi than turned to Ditto and Marill.

"Dit, I want you to mimic Mari," said Gigi. "Then I want you guys to clean the floor and walls. We will move on to the kitchen and other rooms when we are down."

Ditto looked at Marill and soon appeared in front of her as an almost exact replica. All that remained of his prior form was his dumb-looking expression.

"Let's get to it!" cheered Gigi.

Outside Gregory was examining the fields. He sighed, relizing that they were infested with weeds and grass.

"Sheesh," he muttered, pulling out a Pokeball from his pocket.

"Come on, Cyndaquil," he called, though very calmly.

A Cyndaquil appeared in front of Gregory. The poor Pokemon looked so tired, instantly laying down on the ground.

"Get up," snapped Gregory, slightly irritated at his Pokemon.

The Cyndaquil looked up at Gregory, though he remained laying down.

"Cyn? Cyndaquil?" he questioned.

Gregory gestured to the field.

"I need you to use double-edge on these weeds and grass," explained Gregory.

Cyndaquil yawned and stood up, stretching.

"Cyn," Cyndaquil stated.

Gregory could only imagine that he was saying, "Fine." in some cocky manner. Gregory sighed and left Cyndaquil to his job. Gregory walked into the farm house just nearby.

The farm house was used to house farm Pokemon, along with any extensive amounts of crops.

He was surprised to find the farm house in a decent condition. It was much better than the house.

Nothing more than grass scattered through out it and some tattered curtains on the windows. Yes, it had a certain tingy smell, but that was easily solved by opening the windows. Gregory simply took off the curtains while opening the windows.

He left the farm house to see Cyndaquil starting to doze off again, not even moving.

"Cyndaquil!" snapped Gregory, hovering over the Pokemon.

Cyndaquil jumped up and started using double-edge, trying to appear to have never stopped working. Gregory shook his head and headed for the house.

As he opened the door, he was attacked with a water blast.

"Sorry Gregory," Gigi called out. "Mari was using Water Gun to clean the walls when you opened the door."

Standing in front of the soaked Gregory was Marill and Gigi laughing. Gregory could only sigh and walk towards the bathroom.

"This is going to be difficult," he thought.

* * *

**End of chapter one.**

**So what do you think? I appreciate reviews that point out what you like and dislike about the story. I do not accept flames and will report them as spam and/or harassment if they continue. The form and rules are on my profile, where the Douce Amere rules and form once were. Be sure to read the rules thoroughly because there are some questions at the end of the form that have their answers hidden in the rules. It is like a treasure hunt and the prize is having your OC up for being picked.**

**The first few accepted characters will be listed in the next chapter, though not all. So really, there isn't a final due date on this. Also, there is still openings in my other story, Mew Guardians. I already have a Green Mew (feline) and a Yellow Mew (rabbit). Even possibly an Orange Mew (bug). But that still leaves the Purple and Blue Mews, along with canines, fish, bats, and reptiles. Check my story, Mew Guardians, for more information. The open spaces will be on my profile.**

**Credits:**

***Gigi - A 12-year old girl who wears her emotions on her sleeves. She is very hyped up about stuff and loves to play games. Gregory thinks she merely acts way younger than her age. Gigi enjoys to shorten Pokemon's names and use them as nicknames; such is evident with Mari (Marill), Whim (Whimsicott), and Dit (Ditto). She has three Pokemon, which were all shown in this chapter. Pokemon: Marill, Whimsicott, and Ditto. ****_Character created by me._**

***Gregory - A 12-year old boy and twin of Gigi. He is the opposite of Gigi and closed off on his emotions. He believes he is more adult than most kids his age, though Gigi just thinks he is a stiff. She tries hard to get him to open up, ever since they were young, though he refuses to crack. Gregory will never go by Greg or anything like that and will become very scary if called such. He has three Pokemon, though only one was shown in this chapter. Pokemon (so far): Cyndaquil. ****_Character created by me._**


End file.
